User blog:Woodtoaster/Add's relations!!!
Adam:' ' She acts as the straight one of the group. She is usually involved in Add's and Aaron's wild ideas despite her disapproval. Besides her diligent nature Adam usually goes along with the absurde pranks that her friends do, even being the one who iniciates them sometimes. Despite the fact that they always seem to enjoy her company. She's the only girl in the group, and is often seen hugging Add and calling him things like "dummy" to tease him, but also caring a lot about him. Aaron: ' ' Aaron usually acts immature together with Add, he gets himself into trouble more often than he should. Despite his bad boy looks, he is actually quick-witted and smart. Thanks to this he's the "cool" in the group, often seen as the leader by other people and being the one who usually ends arguments. Adrian: Despite his looks and charisma, he is a bit of an idiot. He seems to be quite insensitive at times. He acts like the tough gy of the group but espite this, he has never showed any violent tendency outside of occasional hitting his friends when they are too annoying. Adrian is also a generally good-hearted person, who usually apologizes in the name of the group when Aaron isn't able to get rid of the problems they make. Naomi : Add greatly admires Naomi as his senior, and he views her as adetermined and reliable leader. She is one of the few people to acknowledge his skills, even though she can't recollect his name often at first. She is one of the few to know about his "true skills", given that she asked Add to become a U.R. member. While she initially had a bad impression of his actions, this shown she later came to an understanding on the intent behind everything he does, and does not see Add in a bad light because of it. Eve : Add's first impression of Eve was that she was an cuter version of Naomi, in others words a goddess with a sly personality, but lacking in diligence from his point of view at the time. Eve's "immortality" reminds Add a lot of himself, and he makes frequent comments about their affinity with one another; at one point commenting on how he found her usual teasing nature towards him much cuter than her usual appeal when combined with her beauty. Because of both being unkillable in the end, when nothing is left they will be the only ones. She's another "spawn point" of Add and one of the few who know how to truly kill him. Masumaki : Masumaki is the only person Add is willing to openly talk to about his personal problems. Though his weird personality is something Mas learned to deal with, she also has her limits and can be truly bothered when Add acts slightly more indifferent to her than usual. Though she can hold a grudge about it for days, she also forgives him easily with just an apology from his part. They have a close sibling-like relationship. Category:Blog posts